te amo sin cordura y con cordura
by Crimson Kirkland
Summary: arthur platicamentalmente sobre su noviazgo con alfred y la amistades que tiene analizando un poco su cordura us x 2p!uk y 2p! usuk


**Título: te amo con ¿cordura?**

**Aclaraciones del capítulo: no mucho como era Arthur de loco a ser el tsundere y de nuevo a ser loco. Narrado todo por Arthur **

**Pareja:** Alfred x 2p! Arthur (estados unidos x 2p! Inglaterra)

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia: muerte de personajes**

**Era un chico muy "loco" según los demás, pero solo soy un chico de cabello rubio chillón, ojos celestes con un toque lila, muy feliz pero nadie lo veía así. Tengo un novio muy lindo pero algo raro paso**

"**me tengo que regresar a mi tierra" **

**Esas fueron sus palabras que me dijo. Me dejo solo durante un largo tiempo pero tenía un nuevo amigo un japonés llamado kiku era de cabello negro corto y ojos rojos era "amable" le conté sobre Alfred y le mostré fotos, ese chico me dijo **

"**voy a estudiar a estados unidos"**

**Él se fue de mi lado, me sentía solo sin ningún amigo. Todos huían de mi aún no sé porque lo hacía. Mi familia quería que me quedara en Inglaterra y no viajaba consideraban que me podría perder**

**No les hice caso a ellos. Me largue de casa me buscaron mucho lados por varios días cuando logre tener el dinero pude irme a ver a mi amor. Le llame a kiku y le pregunte sobre su nueva vida él me dijo**

"**ya conseguí a un chico lindo pero aún no lo hago mi novio, espero que terminen esa pareja"**

**Yo me reí de lo que decía, no podía creer lo que decía mi amigo, aunque uno por amor cambia de forma de ser. Cuando llegue a estados unidos lo encontré pero el me dijo**

"**si quieres que andemos por favor cambia"**

**Le hice caso, no quería perderlo él era mi mundo entero. Yo solo tengo ojos a él, aun no lograba encontrar a mi mejor amigo**

**Yo leía libros, me pinte el cabello de rubio más colorido, me compre lentes de contacto verdes, empecé a cambiar completamente según él. Me dijo **

"**así eres más lindo pero siempre te amare como eras antes y como eres ahora"**

**Cuando tuve contacto con kiku pude salir con él, mi amigo pensaba que estaba enfermo y me dijo**

"**ya no eres la persona que conocí"**

**Mi novio era muy feliz con mi cambio, me presento a sus padres. Ellos me odiaron y nos echaron de la casa pero aun así no nos importó. Fue el día que fui a la tienda para comprarle la "deliciosa" comida a mi novio**

**Llegue a nuestra casa y pude presenciar una escena que nunca imagine. Mi mejor amigo encima de mi novio tratando de besarlo**

**Una voz inundo mi mente cruelmente diciéndome unas palabras**

"**mata al japonés que se dijo tu amigo y por tratar de quitar a nuestro amor"**

**No quería hacerlo, pero lo hice aunque haya sido mi único amigo me preguntaba**

"**kiku kiku ¿Qué te hice para me hicieras esto? Eras mi amigo y sabias quien era él y que era mío y tú me lo querías quitar ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?**

**Nadie encontró huyas ni nada, así que no dieron conmigo. Entonces conocí a un nuevo amigo un ruso llamado Iván **

**Me prometió ser mi más grande amigo, pero él no cumplió su promesa iba tras mi promesa. No lo podía creer, todos me traicionaban, fui a sus tumbas y les dije **

"**les debo una disculpa por tomar sus vidas pero ustedes empezaron con todo"**

**Mi cordura empezaba a desmoronarse mucho más de lo que estaba ante, no lo puedo creer ahora estoy peor **

**Le mostraba que podía ser el chico "tsundere" que le gusta pero un dia por desgracia escuche una confesión**

"**dios perdóname por amar más al tsundere pero no amo al otro Arthur, pero no puedo mas no quiero ser su novio"**

**Él jugaba mucho conmigo, mi cordura ya no existe en mi la he perdido por completo no volveré a ser aquel tsundere que amaba. Me dije a mi mismo**

"**no me quiere como ser, no puede ser es el verdadero hijo del mal por jugar conmigo todo el tiempo"**

**Cuando era de noche fui a la cocina y tome mi cuchillo con el cual mate a kiku y al otro y lo miro con una sonrisa en mis ojos. Me quite todo lo que relacionaba al otro Arthur, los lentes de contacto verdes me quite el tinte me puse mi ropa colorida**

**Entro al cuarto con sigilo y te miro dormido tranquilo. Sonrió al verte tan calmado pero levanto mi cuchillo trato de enterrarlo en el corazón de mi amado pero…**

"**Alfred te debo una disculpa por todo, yo solo te quería para mi yo era un persona solitaria no quería que te tuvieran"**

**Ahora tenemos una relación mejor, porque él se convirtió en un pandillero por muchas razones que pasaron. Ahora es el hijo del mal pero vivimos muy felices **

**Me miro al espejo y sonrió con felicidad y locura y él me mira con una sonrisa lindamente sádica, me encanta. Me seguiré preguntando mentalmente **

"**¿Qué hubiera pasado si mi otro yo no me hubiera detenido en ese momento?"**


End file.
